


Seven of Crows

by one_am



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Choking, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Vampire AU, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_am/pseuds/one_am
Summary: Hisoka who was starting to get bored finds a new obsession, in the form of a secretive young man. Finally some action he thinks and starts to meddle with Illumi, who just wants to be left alone.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so do forgive me for any mistakes...  
> I'm not 100% sure, where I want to go with this fic so be aware that the warning and tags may change~  
> I appreciate any kind of feedback, and will try to reply to comments (:  
> With that said. Have fun.

Hisoka's day had been more than disappointing, his excitement for a good fight had been shattered when he found out that the man he'd been wanting to fight apparently died in a car crash. A car crash. What the hell. He couldn't imagine a more boring death, except maybe dying of old age. And now him dressing up had been utterly useless.  
Annoyed he had returned to the town where he was currently living.   
After being disqualified from the Hunter exam, he decided to have some more fun at the Heavens Arena. And was now enjoying the stay in one of the luxurious apartments for the floormasters.  
He liked the freedom of choosing who to fight and the fanbase he'd acquired also wasn't a bad addition.  
But the past few months had been so boring that he even started to consider going on the next mission from the Phantom Troupe. He still hadn't figured out how to get Chrollo alone, but at the moment he would do anything for a bit of change.

The cold evening air stung on his cheeks as he walked back to Heavens Arena. The streets were illuminated by the light of people crammed inside their flats, only a few still walking around outside. Hisoka's plan for the rest of the evening consisted of getting himself drunk and maybe sleeping with someone, to drown his passionate sorrow.  
All of a sudden he felt a prickle in his neck and a smirk spread on the magicians face. Oh, he thought to himself, maybe this evening wouldn't end as lackluster as he had thought. Even though he wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from, but the magician could feel a pair of eyes following him. His stalker had to be at least somewhat talented, he couldn't detect a single trace of Nen and it was only thanks to his abnormal intuition that he felt the strangers eyes on him.  
Excited he started to steer his steps away from his apartment and instead ventured into a part of town where no people except beggars lingered around.  
After a while his steps came to a stop in one of the dark alleyways. He felt his stalker also come to a halt, but still couldn't pinpoint his exact location. Placing one hand on his hip his cheerful voice echoed through the empty alley as he spoke, “Why don't you come out now?~”  
Seconds of silence followed, extending into minutes, until he could finally see a movement in the shadows in front of him.  
“Strange...was my Zetsu deficient?” the unknown man who erupted from the shadows asked in a calm voice.  
Hisoka took in the slender body of the other, who had just appeared from nothingness. Black eyes, lacking any emotions, stared back at him. Captivated by the other's appearance, it took him a moment to notice that he was inching closer.  
“No, that's just my outstanding talent...are you planning on challenging me like that?”   
He couldn't conceal the disappointment in his voice at the thought of a half-assed fight. After he had finally managed to withdraw his gaze away from those wide eyes, Hisoka had noticed that the man looked severely roughed up. A big slash over his chest had dyed his shirt crimson.  
“If you got business with me, I would gladly wait until you are at your full power, or else this is gonna end far to soon and I already experienced enough disappointment for one day...”

“There is no need for that. There will be no fight,” a dull voice suddenly answered from behind him.  
A shiver went down Hisoka's spine, and he could feel a grin appearing on his face. He was about to draw his cards and stab the man who had changed positions, but instead he felt a cold hand clutch around the back of his neck, holding him in place with a force he hadn't expected.  
Perplexed Hisoka lifted his eyebrows as he felt fingers digging into his skin, just as he was about to break free. He had activated his Nen, so why was he this easily injured? He could feel sharp nails burrowing themselves in his muscles, drawing blood.  
“As I said, there will be no fight.”  
Distracted by the firm grip on his neck he only now noticed that the other hand of his attacker had placed a thin needle right above his heart. He saw it, but felt nothing, even though it seemed to be the reason his Nen had stopped working. As he reached out to remove it, his wrist was grabbed forcefully, shattering at least some of the small bones in it.  
A sudden touch of cold air on his shoulder distracted him from the pain. Slightly annoyed he looked at his ripped shirt,“What the hell do you want? Listen, if you wanted this kind of fun, you could have just asked instead of blocking my Nen and ripping my fuc-....”  
“Shut up.”  
He stocked when the monotone voice was followed by a sudden sting on his neck, like ice-cold needles piercing his skin. His free hand shot up, but grabbed a handful of soft hair instead of his own neck.  
“Are you biting me?!” What kinda crazy fucker had he run into?  
“You know I'm usually totally into this kinda stuff, but this seems a bit sudden? Also, have you ever heard of the word consent?” his response was nothing but silence, only interrupted by the sound of the creature swallowing behind him. Only then he realized, this dude was not only biting him, he was also sucking on him like he was a freaking slushie!   
Tightening his grip on the other's hair, he tried to pull his head away. But no matter how hard he pulled, the mouth didn't even move an inch away from his neck. Instead, he bit down harder and an animalistic sounding grumble reached his ears, causing him to carefully let go of the hair.  
The jester could feel his own blood dripping down his collarbone. Sheer force didn't seem to work against the black-haired man and without his Nen, there wasn't much else he could do. He chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. Sure he had a beautiful man sucking him, but he despised not being able to do anything besides running his mouth as he bit by bit felt his blood leaving him.  
Starting to lose focus he murmured to himself, “If I had known today would end like this I wouldn't have worn my favourite outfit...”  
Unexpectedly he felt the mouth leave his neck for a moment and managed to steal a glance across his shoulder.  
Expressionless eyes gazed back at him, and he watched like hypnotized as a tongue slipped out between the lips covered in his own blood, and licked over two razor-sharp teeth. The redhead felt his legs weaken as the rest of his blood rushed to his lower parts and a moan escaped his lips. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to let himself go for a bit, enjoying the feeling of the strong body against his back and the smell of blood in his nose.  
Shortly after he felt the teeth sink into his flesh again and heard the other swallow as a new stream of blood left him. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as it desperately tried to supply his body with the decreasing amount of blood. Just as is legs were about to give out, an arm wrapped around his torso, holding him up.  
“This is amazing~,” he whispered breathlessly as black spots started to appear in his vision. His mind felt hazy and his breath went rapid as he fought against the darkness trying to overwhelm him. He drifted of for a second and the next thing he felt was the coldness of the ground pressing against him. His eyelids felt heavy as he looked around, searching for the man who had caused his sudden encounter with the floor.   
Feeling a shuffle next to him, all Hisoka could see was a slim hand, pulling out the needle from his exposed chest. He felt his Nen returning to him, now that he didn't need it any more. The last thing he saw before he fell unconsciousness, was the graceful swing of raven hair, disappearing behind a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter this time is a bit longer! Also I edited the tags/warnings.  
> Commets are appreciated!

Darkness surrounded him, and for a moment he wondered if his eyes were actually open. Out of habit he immediately activated his Nen, stretching it out across the room. He relaxed a bit as he got no reaction, and finally recognized the softness of a bed beneath him.  
After his eyes adapted to the limited light, he looked around and recognized his private room. His arm felt heavy as he lifted it to push strands of hair out of his face.  
The soft light of the clock sitting next to him caught his gaze. It was 10 PM.  
Confused he blinked at the numbers. It had merely been an hour since he had left the hospital where he'd been informed that his opponent died. Was all of what had happened just a dream? But...  
Frowning, he sat up and regretted it right away when nausea overran him. He closed his eyes and waited a moment before moving again. Lifting his hand to touch the skin at his neck, he grinned as he felt the gauze at his neck. Not a dream.  
But was his clock not working? To little time had passed since the incident. Deciding he would worry later about the defect device, he moved himself to the edge of the bed.  
Hisoka grimaced as his feet touch the cold ground, he really should get a carpet, this was unacceptable.  
He swung the blanket aside and stood up, gentler this time, so that his head wouldn't start spinning again. When he moved forward, he felt a sting on his arm, looking down he saw an infusion needle. Deciding that he felt fit enough to take a shower he ripped it out.  
While he walked over to the bath, he noticed he was wearing nothing but pants. The magician decided that all matters had to wait until after he showered and went into the bathroom.  
He let the pants fall off his hips and stepped into the shower. After letting the warm water drizzle down on him for a while, he tried recalling what had happened.  
He wasn't sure what or who exactly it had been he encountered, but it was something extraordinary. Something that caused his insides to feel fuzzy of excitement. He remembered the expressionless face, a slim but strong body pressing against him. Despite the warm water he got goosebumps as he thought about how he'd been rendered useless in minutes.  
Still a bit wary of his condition he put one hand against the wall, supporting himself.  
How amazing would a fight be? The stranger hadn't even been at his utmost power. He moaned at the thought of a fight, as heat swelled up in him. Imagining how it would be when their powers clashed he let his free hand run down his body.  
Fingers glided over his abs before wrapping around his already hard cock. Closing his eyes he tried to recall the stinging pain of teeth sinking into him. He started moving his hand while his thoughts were clouded with the black hole-like eyes, swallowing up every last bit of light.  
He wasn't certain if the man had expected him to die when he abandoned him in the alley. A chuckle left his chest, how would he react when the magician would miraculously appear in front of him?  
Quickening the pace of his hand, he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He had never ended up defenceless like that before, his Nen rendered completely useless. Oh what he would do to feel it again.  
His back tensed up as he came with a loud moan.  
He licked his lips and opened his eyes, he would have to search, but he was determined to meet him again.  
After washing up and calming down a bit he stepped out of the shower.  
He wiped the cloudy mirror and took of the now wet gauze. The red marks stood brightly against his pale skin. “I sure do hope he didn't have rabies...~” he muttered to himself, as he concealed the wounds with texture surprise. He inspected himself in the mirror, looking for other wounds blemishing his skin. His complexion looked more pale than usual, but that shouldn't attract attention. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he left the bath.

Hisoka moved back to his bedroom, he wasn't planning to go out for now, so he put on a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt.  
After having calmed down in the shower, it was now time to deal with what exactly had happened after he fell unconscious. How exactly did he end up back in his apartment?   
Looking around as he wandered into the living room, he spots his phone on the table. He grabs it, seems like a good place to start looking for information. First thing he notices is the date. Two days had passed, well that explained why it was only 10 PM.  
It had been the first time he'd passed out from blood loss, so he didn't really know how long it typically took to recover.  
He ventured into the kitchen while he skims through his phone. Looking through his contacts, he finally finds a clue how he ended up back home. He couldn't remember it but apparently he had managed to send a message.   
While calling the number he grabs a bottle of water and an energy bar. Moving to the living room while he waits for the other to pick up.  
“It seems you finally woke up,” a man suddenly answers.  
“Yep. I believe its thanks to you that I'm not lying in the streets? Thanks a lot,~” he paused for an instant, sitting down on the couch. “Would you mind filling me in on some details? I don't remember much after I passed out.”  
He was met with silence for a moment,“You know,....usually, I don't care about what you're up to. But do tell me how you ended up loosing this much blood without making a mess out of yourself and your surroundings?” the man asks. Hisoka knows he doesn't expect an answer, and so he doesn't give one.  
“After you had messaged me, it took me about an hour to find you. You had one foot in the grave and there was no one else in sight. So I took you back to Heavens Arena, examined you and supplied you with as much blood and fluids as I could find. Then I kind of hoped for the best. Ah, you should presumably eat something now that you're up...”  
“I'm on it,” he said munching on his energy bar. ”You didn't tell anyone about this right?”  
“Of course not,” he could hear the annoyance in the quacksalver's voice. “That's why you should probably get yourself looked at by a real doctor. If you die, it is not my fault. I would be delighted to not hear anything from you for the time being. Furthermore, I sent you the bill so don't forget to pay me.”  
“Did I ever? Again thank you for your service. Goodnight~”  
The other hung up on him without a reply.  
The redhead did know other, more professional doctors, but only the quack would keep his mouth shut about this. And he didn't want anyone else to know about his encounter.  
Consuming the last part of his minimal meal, he stood up and went to grab his laptop. Even though he had slept for two days, he still felt tired. Maybe it was the anaemia.   
He went back to bed, setting his laptop in his lap after wrapping himself in the blankets. The magician turns the laptop on and starts his research. He scrolls through the web until midnight, when the letters start to blur before his eyes he decides its time for him to sleep.

He wakes up early the next morning. He takes his breakfast with him to the living room, settling down on the couch. Trying to restock his bodies resources, he actually put some effort into his meal. He sips his coffee with too much sugar and grabs the laptop. Returning to the site where he stopped last night. Hisoka had first tried to look for the man himself, but black hair and eyes were common, and he couldn't find a damn thing.  
At last, he had ended up on a site about magical beasts. Finding something very similar to what he had encountered. Vampires.   
But there was nothing much except rumours. If he were to trust the sources, the last one had died centuries ago. Nevertheless he was certain that the man was a vampire. The description, although probably exaggerated fit perfectly.  
Creatures who ruled the night, sucking the blood of innocent maidens, transforming into bats and avoiding the sun. Did he count as a maiden?, he thought amused.  
He continued to research and decided it would be a good idea to visit some 'experts'. So he stuffed the rest of the bacon into his mouth, got dressed up and left his apartment.   
He spend the day visiting numerous people. Magical Beast researchers, hunters, apparent witnesses of vampire attacks. Ultimately rumours lead him to the Zoldyck family. He had undoubtedly heard about the assassins before, but not in this specific context. Besides, it didn't help much, there was barely any information available about the Zoldycks. Apparently they lived on a mountain, that was about it. No pictures, no names, nothing.

Weeks had passed without any new leads, and he was starting to get desperate. This would end with him having to visit that stupid mountain, wouldn't it? Annoyed that today's informant had been nothing but useless, he decided it was time for a bit of distraction. Not that he was giving up, but maybe he required a different approach.   
And if the Zoldycks had nothing to do with the man, he was probably in for a gruesome fight. Not that he minded. A family of elite assassins sounded exciting enough. But nothing spoke against a bit of fun before leaving town.

The weather was starting to get warmer, gathering a lot of people on the streets, even at this time of the day.  
He went to the part of town where the streets were lit with neon light and lively music resonated from the large number of clubs. Entering one called 'Chameleon', he went straight to the bar. He didn't know yet where he wanted the night to go but for now he needed a drink.  
As glass after glass went down his throat he started to loosen up. Letting himself relax on the barstool he was occupying.  
The clown's extraordinary appearance caught more than one persons attention, which he repeatedly declined. He wasn't in the mood for fooling around with anyone else when his mind was still captivated by the vampire.  
Trying to distract himself, he let his eyes wandered over the dancing crowd painted in red, blue and green. But a sudden motion in the corner of his view drew his attention. His golden eyes widened as he spotted a slim silhouette with raven hair across the room.  
Was this real, or just an illusion caused by his recent obsession? He gradually turned down his aura, careful so that the other wouldn't notice it suddenly vanishing. Then he started to manoeuvrer his way through the masses towards his target.  
The man was leaning against one of the small tables at the side. His eyes fixated on someone out of Hisokas view. He looked ordinary, wearing a simple pair of black pants and a dark green shirt. Black hair cascaded down his shoulders, reflecting the disco lights whenever he moved.  
Slowly moving up from behind Hisoka reached out his hand, trying to tap the other on the shoulder. Instead, fingers wrapped around his wrist sharply, and he was met with an intense glare.  
“Do not touch me. Who are you?”, despite the background noises his words were clear.  
“What? You don't remember me?...”  
Cold eyes stared at him, without an ounce of recognition.   
The clown pouted,“You left me lying in an alley after you sucked me dry, shouldn't your at least remember my face?” To his bemusement the other's brows furrowed slightly.  
“You are that man who wouldn't shut up even while he was dying. Why are you still alive?...”  
Straight up ignoring the question he pulls his hand out of the others grasp. “You know I tried so hard to find you. And then I suddenly meet you here! Looks like fate brought us back together~,” he inched closer. However, he didn't dare to touch the other yet.  
”You know, I heard a lot of rumours. There's this one about an assassin family being vampires, but no one knows how they look, so I couldn't confirm if it was you.”  
A shred of anger glared up in the black haired man's eyes,”Stop with your nonsense or-..”  
Seeing himself confirmed a wide grin appeared on Hisokas face, “Or what Mr. Zoldyck? I was actually planning to visit your family's estate next week~”, he interrupted him.  
The vampire looked back into the crowd, calculating his next move. Apparently having come to a decision he abruptly turned back to Hisoka, “Follow me.”

“Oh? Where are we going?”, he tagged along, allowing the other to lead him out the back door, where he was instantly met with a wave of bloodlust.  
“I'm getting rid of a mistake.”  
The magician swiftly avoided the hand of needles that followed the words.  
“Listen last time you got me by surprise, but that won't happen again,” he answered. He lets go of his Zetsu, revealing his aura, and a pair of cards appears in his hand. “You know in the beginning I only wanted to fight, but now I'm getting interested in you”   
He lets the cards disappear again. Surrendering he lifts his hands up.“Why don't we put our differences aside and get to know each other? I'm Hisoka~.”  
“Why should I do that? You're nothing more than a nuisance.”  
“How mean. I wouldn't mind letting you suck on me for a bit if that is what it takes~”  
All he receives is an eyebrow twitch, “Last time was an exception. I usually do not drink directly from strangers.”  
“Well you seemed to enjoy yourself. Do you have someone you typically prefer drinking from?”  
“I do not.”  
“Then where is the problem? We merely need to stop being strangers right?”  
Apparently not convinced the assassin pulls out another hand of needles, bloodlust seeping out from him. “I think I'm just going to get rid of you.”

“Oh come on. I'm actually pretty useful alright? I could be your informant or your blood bag. Whatever will convince you~”  
“Why would you do that? You gain nothing from this.”  
“Of course I won't do it for free~” he acknowledges. His eyes turn into crescents as he gives his most innocent smile. “Give me your phone number.”  
He can practically hear the gears turn in the assassins head as he silently stares at him.  
“I assure you I will come in handy. And if not you can get rid of me later on, right?~”  
The vampire sighs, finally putting back the needles and demandingly reaches out his hand. Delighted Hisoka grins and places his phone in the offered hand. The other's fingers move fast as he types in his number and throws the phone back.  
“Thank you~. Ah, what should I save you as?”  
“...Illumi.”  
“Illumi~” he repeats the name slowly. ”I'll make sure you don't regret this.”  
Said turned around, making one last remark before he melted into the shadows. “Do not disturb my work again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> I will try to update weekly as long as I don't get writers block (:  
> Also, the story follows the original very loosly, I will add/omit stuff how I want.

__

_Hey, is it true that you turn to ash under the sun?  
Illumi? ♡  
When will we meet again? ╥_╥  
_ He starred at the text messages. This had been going on since the day he had given the clown his number.  
Illumi still wasn't sure if he had made the right choice. His decision had been rash, out of impulse, something he usually didn't do.  
Another message from his phone jerked him from his thoughts. Needless to say, Hisoka again.  
_This city is so boring without you~  
_ As always, he didn't answer. But of course that didn't stop the other from spamming him with messages.  
Most of the time, Hisoka would ask him questions about him or his family. Or just tell him about his day. Every so often he would attach photos of himself. Why was he this obsessed with him? The Zoldyck couldn't understand.  
After their second meeting, he had looked up the eccentric magician. Digging through years of information, but finding almost nothing about his past.  
He came from somewhere around Glam Gas City, then there was a gap of years, until he appeared in Heaven's Arena.  
The current floor master had also participated in last year's hunter exam but got himself disqualified, after he attacked a judge.  
He was powerful and did seem like a valuable acquaintance, but Illumi was far from trusting him.  
At first, he had thought about seeking his father's opinion on the unusual situation, but he was currently busy with Killua's recent whims.  
Which was probably to his advantage. The family was too occupied with his younger brother and so no one questioned how he could have missed that his prey was still alive. He pushed the thoughts aside and put his phone away, when his target left the building. Going back into work mode, he concentrated his thoughts on the job.

He watched as the message went from 'unread' to 'read' and sighed as once again he was left without any reaction. He had known this wasn't gonna be easy. But he was refusing to give up, so he sent Illlumi a selfie of himself pouting before he set the phone aside.  
Even though he wasn't about to give up, Hisoka wasn't sure how he should proceed. His messages got ignored, and he had desperately tried to find the assassin multiple times, but without a chance. Apparently last time really had been destiny.  
But then he unexpectedly woke up one morning, with a message waiting for him.  
_You took the Hunter Exam before.  
_ Still sleepy his mind was trying to grasp what he had possibly done to deserve a reply. But for know he would see where this was going.  
_Yes I did~_

_I'm planning on taking it this year. Your assistance could be helpful.  
_ Doubting his eyes, he sat up and read the message again. Was this happening?  
He couldn't help but tease the vampire a bit.  
_Oh? Are you asking for help dear Illumi?  
_ There was no reply for the next several minutes. Worried he had stepped on the other's ego, he hurried and sends another message.  
_Of course, I would be delighted to accompany you to this years exam. I'm certain it's going to be much more enjoyable with you there. ｜*￣∇￣｜_

_Good. I will be in contact._

\- 

He had been standing in the burning afternoon sun for far too long, but that wouldn't ruin his mood. Excited he was waiting for the assassin at the Harbor, where the had agreed to meet.  
A new ship came and people emerged in masses. His eyes surveyed the crowd, but he couldn't spot the vampire. Shouldn't he have been on that ship?  
He checked his phone for the time. Maybe he did turn to ashes? Or was he wearing some sort of disguise? Scrunching up his eyes against the light he looked once more for his parter.  
Suddenly he felt a familiar wave of Nen approach him.  
He looked into the direction and saw a large man with needles and a Mohawk walking towards him. He frowned as he examined the stranger. The Nen was definitely Illumi's but...  
“Hello. Let's go,”the stranger said.  
“Uhm...Illumi?”  
“Yes, who else?” The clown shut his mouth. He had expected some sort of disguise, but this? This was an entirely different person.  
But it didn't take long until his confusion turned into curiosity.  
“You could have told me you don't turn to ash...”he said turning and leading them into an alley, finally escaping the burning sunlight.  
“You'll have to tell me how this trick of yours works later on~”

They had arrived a day earlier then the start of the exam. Illumi had insisted to properly plan out everything before they started and booked a hotel room just for that purpose.  
After they had settled into their room, Hisoka finally got to witness the miracle of the assassin's transformation.  
He watched in awe as the others skin reformed and the Mohawk turned into long black hair that fell over hips.  
“Incredible. You get more interesting every time I meet you...”  
Illumi didn't react and instead settled down on the couch. He overlapped his legs and looked up to the clown.  
“I have come to know that my brother will be participating in the exam.”  
“Your brother?” Hisoka's curiosity grew bigger.  
“Yes, he seems to be undergoing puberty. He stabbed mother and Milluki and ran away from home.”  
“Oh? You have a fun little family, don't you?”  
The Zoldyck frowned. “You are only to interact with him if you have to. And when you do, you know nothing about my family or me,” he said, his glare making it clear that he would allow no blunders. The clown grinned, “Of course, dear Illumi~.”

The sun settled down as Hisoka went over everything he could recall about last years exam. To his displeasure, they had decided that they would only interact with each other when there was no one else around.  
“You shouldn't worry so much, this is gonna be far to easy,” the clown said from his spot on the couch. He was leaning against the armrest, feet on the couch. Watching the man on the other side. “I like to be prepared.”  
“Sure you do. Don't you have any other questions for me? 'cause I've got a ton for you.”  
“No. I think we have talked about everything vital.”  
Hisoka sighed annoyed, “I mean personal ones you dense bloodsucker.”  
“Oh,”there was silence for a moment. “Then...why are you so obsessed with me? And what are those strange symbols you keep sending in your messages?” The magician stared at him, then his lips curled up and giggled.  
“That's what you want to know?” Illumi nodded seriously. “First of all, those are emojis. I refuse to explain these to you. Look it up yourself~,” he said, while holding back another laughter.  
“Then what was the point of ask-..”  
He got interrupted by Hisoka. “It's not my fault you lack common sense. Anyway, on to the other question.” golden eyes glimmered in the spare light. “I love people with potential and I love to fight them. And you're not only deadly, you're also something I have never experienced before. How could I not be obsessed with something this interesting and beautiful?” he grinned at the others blank stare.  
“Now it is my turn. So you can walk in the sun. In that case I guess the rest of the rumours are crap to huh? Well, I guess I'm not really an innocent maiden after all.”  
He shifted down, now occupying most of the couch with his large body. “But you know, even though it was late, I'm sure I wasn't the only person around. Did I look like an easy victim to you?” “No. You just were the closest one. And I was in immediate need of blood. You were the fastest way,” he didn't dare to mention that he had been far less calculating when it actually happened. The blood loss had made him hungry, and he had been tempted by the other's sweet scent, like a fly to a Venus fly trap.  
And now, in the small room and with them being so close to each other, he could smell it again. The magicians scent made him ache for the other's blood, despite not needing it at the moment. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He looked back at Hisoka, who seemed a bit disappointed by the answer.  
“We should rehearse tomorrow once more.”Illumi said as he looked down at his hands.  
“Sure...” the other replied noticeably disinterested.  
And so Illumi spoke by himself, only getting quiet hmm's as a response. He kept inspecting his fingers and only looked up once he finished.  
The clown had stopped replying a while ago, and now his eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep. His chest was raising in a calm even rhythm. Red hair messily surrounded his face, and the star on his cheek was slightly smudged.  
The Zoldyck couldn't help but stare. How could he fall asleep so easily with him around? Was he bold or merely stupid?  
He allowed his eyes to wander over the other's defenceless body and unconsciously leaned forward. His hair brushed against the magician's thigh, as he hovered over him, one hand on the backrest and the other next to Hisoka's hips.  
Eyes focusing on the pulse of the vein at his neck. He licked his lips.  
His prey was right before him, and he wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him. This man was his and-  
Inches away from the other's neck he stopped. What was he thinking? He could understand himself getting carried away by the others scent and wanting his blood. But getting so possessive over a mere meal?  
He carefully sat up again.  
Had the other done something to him? No, he was definitely sleeping, so no Nen was at work. And drugs or poison didn't work on him. Maybe he was exhausted? Sure, that was probably it.  
It had been some days since he had properly slept, he told himself as he stood up and walked to the bedroom.  
Closing the door and opening the window for a draft of fresh air.  
He sat on the bed and took out his needles. Carefully inspecting them one by one, for any irregularities.  
He wasn't planning to sleep tonight.

-

As agreed, they left the hotel separately the next morning.  
The assassin left first, and when Hisoka arrived in the hall, he spotted him in the get up from yesterday. Illumi gave him a blank stare for a second, before he turned away.  
The contestants who recognized him, or had heard about him, were cautious to maintain their distance.  
He had also spotted a handful of interesting new competitors.  
Among them a couple of kids, with one he guessed, being Illumi's brother. The white-haired boy gave off a similar vibe, even though they looked completely different.  
While he was observing the few promising people, a man made the mistake of shoving past him. Seconds later the idiot was screaming when his arms disappeared in thin air.  
The clown smiled satisfied.

Hisoka hadn't been lying when he said this was going to be easy.  
The first part was a simple stamina test followed by a chase through the Wetlands. The vampire arrived at the finish line shortly after the judge and observed as the other contestants gathered. Some time passed, and more and more people arrived, but he still couldn't locate the clown. So he took out a small transmitter and called him.  
“Hurry up, the second part is starting soon.”  
“On my way. I just encountered someone fun and had to play a bit with them.~”  
Illumi knew about the magician's obsession with strong people and could imagine what had happened.  
He detected his brother between the arriving people, but made sure the other didn't notice him. Should he enjoy this for now. In the end he would return home with him.  
Finally, he saw Hisoka appear with an unconscious man over his shoulder. He placed him down next to a tree and mixed back into the mass.  
The Zoldyck didn't bother to watch any further, when they eventually moved on to the next round.

After the fuss at the cooking competition, they arrived at the tower.  
Hisoka was in high spirits when he ran into the judge from last year, who was seeking revenge.  
But the fight was still far to short, and so he arrived as the first in the spacious waiting room.  
He sat down and waited, skipping time with building card houses.  
At last another door opened, and Illumi stepped into the room.  
“As expected you're already here.”he said, the clown replied with a smile.  
A faint smell of blood lingered in the air and the vampire was just about to ask who had managed to wound the other, when one more door opened.  
He kept his mouth shut when the ninja entered and made sure to show no signs of interest towards his partner.

-

A needle stuck in his face and the dying man fell to the ground.  
“Did you allow him get away on purpose?”  
Hisoka leaned back on the log he was sitting on and watched as a bunch of butterflies gathered around the corpse.  
“Maybe,” Illumi stared at the corpse.“He said he wanted to die while fighting. It reminded me of you...”  
The clown chuckled and turned to the assassin who was still in disguise. “Do you already have all your points?”  
“Yes,” he answered. His skin shifted, when he started pulling out the needles one by one. He blinked pleased when the tension was released.  
“It's still fascinating when you do that...”  
“It is practical but uncomfortable for a long time.”  
Illumis eyes shifted to the wound on Hisoka's shoulder for a second. A butterfly landed next to it, attracted by the smell of blood. With a sense of envy he gazed at the insect.  
Hisoka noticed the bug and shook his wounded shoulder to chase it away. He looked back at the vampire, “Want a taste? I can't allow you to suck me dry like last time, though. I still have to gather my points.”  
Illumi suddenly remembered the extra tag he possessed. “No. Here, it's of no use to me.”  
“Oh. How nice, now I'm only missing two more.”, he chimed, catching the tag that was thrown at him.  
“But now its only appropriate for me to thank you properly.”  
He stood up, approaching the Zoldyck who wanted to back away but got stopped by a gentle hand around his hips.  
He frowned, and suddenly Hisoka could feel a needle against his chest.  
”What are you doing?” Illumi demanded to know.  
“Don't be so skittish, I merely want to thank you.”  
A thumb stroked over his lower lip, leaving behind a warm wetness. Like automatic, he licked his lips, tasting the sweetness of the others blood.  
The clown had pushed his finger into his own wound.  
“You looked hungry.”  
Hisoka locked eyes with the assassin. A grin painted his face as he leaned forward and met his lips.  
At first, he was met with stiffness and had to demandingly push his tongue inside. Deliberately grazing along one of the sharp teeth and drawing blood.  
As soon as the taste of blood filled his mouth, the kiss became more forceful. Illumi bit his lip to draw more blood.  
The pleasant taste dangerously lulled his mind, and it was Hisoka who first pulled away. He grinned triumphantly, glossy lips painted in his own blood.  
“If you want more, you will have to wait...”  
Illumi stood there, baffled for an instant. He had reacted on impulse again. Was this becoming a habit around the clown?  
“I don't want more.”  
“Are you sure?”  
He paused before answering,“Yes. I will be sleeping for the rest of the week. Go and collect your points.”  
Hisoka watched amused as the other dug a hole and buried himself inside.

The exam was approaching its end, which would mean he would have to part with Illumi again.  
At least he had found some new interesting fighters, even though the were still young they brimmed with potential.  
He watched as the older one pressured his brother into giving up the match, shuddering when he felt his Nen fill the room.

After the stupid discussion about Killua's disqualification they finally acquired their Hunter Licences.  
He met up with the assassin outside. “Well that ended differently than I imagined,” he looked at Illumi's broken arm.  
“I'm pretty sure they will try to get their friend back you know~”  
The other scoffed at the word,”Killua doesn't have friends. And his mind will finally clear up when he is back home. They can go ahead and try, but I can't imagine them even getting past the gate.” “I think you are underestimating Gon's stubbornness. But we will see...”the clown smiled and stepped closer.  
“Would I get past the gate dear Illumi?”  
“Presumably,” he said. “I will take my leave now.”  
Hisoka grinned even wider. “ I guess this is where we part. I do hope you won't keep on ignoring my messages.~” He indicated a bow and watched the other leave.

-

Fortunately, this time it didn't take long before he received news from the vampire.  
_You were right._

With what?~

_My brother has left home again. That kid and his friends came by and somehow convinced him. I do not understand why, but father has said to let him be. That he will come back on his own._

_Are you worried?_

_No. I simply can not make sense of their actions. Why would Kil leave home because of that boy? It is a foolish decision. I'm certain they haven't even realised what he is. Not everyone is as insane as you and just accepts us._

_I will take that as a compliment.♡  
Also, you sound pretty worried to me. _There was no response after that.  
Hisoka sighed, was the vampire sulking or what? It wasn't his fault he didn't understand even the most basic human emotions.  
He wondered if that was because he was a different species or if it was because of Illumi's profession and upbringing.

-

He had returned to his usual routine at the Heaven's Arena. And as usual nothing interesting happened. His only highlight were the few texts he exchanged with Illumi from time to time.  
After his brother had departed from the house again, the other had started to reply to his messages, even to simple ones.

And then, one day, he spotted a familiar pair of kids on one of the screens displaying the fights in the Arena. They were rising up the floors fast and seemed to enjoy themselves.  
Of course, he texted Illumi immediately, anything to get the assassins attentions.  
_Guess who just showed up in the Arena? (¬‿¬)  
_ It didn't take long before an answer arrived.  
_Who?_

_Your beloved brother and his little friend~_ _Killua has no friends. And father said we should let him be, he will return by himself._

__

_I know. But soon they will reach the 200th floor and will encounter experienced Nen users. You wouldn't want your sweet little brother to forcefully awaken right?  
_ Surprisingly, instead of a text he received a call.  
“So what. Killua won't fight against people he knows he has no chance against.”  
“That may be true. However there are a lot of jackasses around here~”  
“....Are you suggesting I come over? And then what? I know this is one of your games Hisoka.”  
“Oh do you? Come on it's gonna be fun. You can stay at my suit and keep watch on your little brother. Maybe take a job or two while you're here in town,”he paused for a moment. ”I promise I won't do anything inappropriate to you.”  
“That is not what's bothering me.”he said annoyed and hang up.

_You didn't say no Illu~  
My doors are always open._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos everyone left!  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I would welcome any kind of opinions/thoughts in the comments!

Illumi didn't contact him for several days, but in the end Hisoka's patience paid out.  
One day he received a notification from the clerk, responsible for his floor. “There is a guest for you Mr.Morrow. He says he as an appointment.”  
A guest? Ohh, who could it be? His lips curved upward.  
“Mr.Morrow? Should I let him in?”  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
He settled down on his couch and waited for the elevator to arrive.  
He heard the 'ding' of the elevator arriving and shortly after a knock on his door.  
“Its open.”  
A slim man with a big bag opened the door.  
“Illumi~ You've decided to visit!”  
“I've got a job close by, and decided to make use of your invitation. You keep your door unlocked?”  
“No one is foolish enough to break in. Moreover, I was certain you would visit. How long will you be staying?”he asked, standing up and gesturing the other to follow him.  
“I don't know. Perhaps I am going to watch over Killua a bit after the job is done...”  
He followed Hisoka to a door that led to a small room with a bath. Floor masters were apparently given a lot of benefits.  
“You're welcome to stay as long as you want. You're also more than welcome in my bedroom~”  
“What would I be doing in your bedroom?...”  
The clown held back a sigh and murmured “Sleep I guess...”  
Illumi placed his bag down and looked around the room. It was smaller than his own, but still satisfactory. Hisoka was watching from the door, leaning against the frame.  
“Is it sufficient?”he asked.  
“Yes. I will wire you some money for the expenses.”  
“No need.”  
“I do not like to free load. And I don't want to be in your debt.”  
The magician chuckled, “Alright, if you say so. You can help yourself to the food in the kitchen, and I will give you the code for the floor.”

After settling in the assassin vanished after a few hours to fulfil his job.  
While on the look out for new talents Hisoka kept an eye on the kids, who were inching closer to his floor day by day. They were so promising, but t would still take some time until he could enjoy a proper fight.  
He had hoped he would run into Illumi before going to sleep, but apparently he wouldn't be back before morning. Therefore, he went to bed.

He woke up in the middle of the night. It had rained, so he'd kept the window open, but now hot, humid air was seeping in. He groaned annoyed, it would be hard falling back asleep like this.  
Trying to fight the warm night air, he decided to take a cold shower before going back to bed.  
The stream of water managed to cool him down and once he stepped out he only dried himself enough so that he wouldn't leave puddles.  
The air felt nice on is damp skin when he moved to the kitchen.  
While he poured himself a glass of water, he heard the elevator arrive. Confused for a second he turned around and saw the Zoldyck enter.  
“You're back...”he glanced at the clock. It was 3:49 AM.  
Illumi looked at the clown who was wearing nothing but a towel. “And you're still awake.”  
“I woke up because it was unbearably hot. I made the mistake of opening my window.” His eyes drifted over the other's appearance.“You don't seem troubled by the heat.”  
He put down his water and walked over to him for a closer look.  
“Not even a drip of sweat. Huh? How unfair. Does this have to do with you being a bloodsucker?”  
“No, this is the result of training. And don't call me that.” This close to him Hisoka was the only thing he could smell. The scent of blood drifted to him, coated by the fruity smell of shampoo and soap.  
“But that's what you are, or not?”he rolled his head to the side, exposing his neck. “My offer from last time still stands~ Want a taste?”  
Illumi pulled himself together and averted his gaze away from the exposed skin. Irritated he shook his head. Black eyes met golden, and he held the gaze shortly, before turning away.  
He walked towards his room, when the smell of blood suddenly expanded in the room.  
“What do you think you're doing?”he asked, turning around to see the other had cut himself with one of his stupid cards. Where did he even get that from?  
Blood was flowing from a thin cut on his neck, and a smug grin painted his face.  
“Still not hungry?”  
The vampire peered at him annoyed. He wouldn't let himself be toyed with.  
So he lunged forward, grabbing the others neck and smashing him into the closest wall. “Do you think I am some mindless beast you can tame? Do you think I won't kill you if you keep this behaviour up?”  
The clown snickered, which resulted in Illumi tightening his grip.  
“Why do you want me to drink your blood so bad? Is this some foolish plan to assassinate me while I'm distracted? Let me tell you, it's not going to work.”  
“I-...can't...talk...like this-...”Hisoka managed to choke out.  
Illumi let him go, watching as the other fell on his knees coughing.  
He looked up, bruises started to form around his neck. “You know I don't mind a bit of chocking, but please try to keep the apartment intact.”  
Disgusted the Zoldyck looked down at him. “Answer my questions.”  
He pulled out a needle and pointed it at the red head. “You will talk, if you want to or not.”he threatened, stepping on one of his knees to keep him down.  
A low moan escaped the magicians lips. “Do you really not understand? You're only gonna make it worse like this~” He smirked, laying a hand on the other's calve and sliding it up to his thigh. “You're so wonderfully strong. I would love to fight you to the death~ But that would mean I couldn't see you again and that would be a waste, wouldn't it?”  
“A waste?...”he questioned, ignoring the hand that crept up his leg.  
“Yes, I haven't had this much fun in a long time.”  
The clown pulled his hand back and grinned at the assassin. Then, suddenly, he let himself fall on his back. Activating his Nen and pulling Illumi with him as a result.

Losing his balance he stumbled forward and ended up straddling Hisoka.  
“What?-” He immediately activated his Gyo spotting a pink line of Nen connecting his leg and the clowns hand.  
“My Nen. It has the properties of both rubber and gum. I call it Bungee Gum~” he smiled and deactivated it, lifting his hands as a sign of surrender.  
“I don't want to kill you for now. And I only want you to suck my blood for my own pleasure. So there shouldn't be any problems right? Isn't this a great deal for you?”  
Illumi tilted his head to the side while he thought about it. “I guess, rhetorically.”  
He stared at the man below him, recalling the taste of his blood. Now he would have at least some kind of excuse to enjoy it once more.  
While staying as still as a statue he calculated the pros and cons of this agreement.  
He would be able to taste the others enticing blood again. However he had also noticed Hisoka's lustful stares, the clown probably wanted a lot more than he'd acknowledged. But did he truly mind?  
When he finally came to a decision, he had to make one thing clear,“This is purely for physical benefit. I'm not going to enter a romantic relationship with you.”  
“Of course not. Now come here!”he said delighted, pulling the vampire down to him. He buried one hand in the raven hair and let his fingers slide through the silky strands. “I've been wanting to do this from the start.”  
Illumi let his hair be admired shortly, before he grabbed a handful of Hisoka's hair and pulled his head to the side.  
His tongue brushed over the cut which had already stopped bleeding. Without a warning he sank his teeth into the flesh, extracting a gasp from the other.  
In contrast to last time, he wasn't in immediate need of blood, so he enjoyed it leisurely. Warm blood flowed down his throat. He could feel Hisoka placing his hands on his hips, pointy nails digging into his skin.  
“Ah, Illumi more~”he whined needy.  
Obeying the others request he bit down ruthlessly. Far harder than he actually needed to, the grasp on his hips tightened.  
With every swallow, his senses blurred out their surroundings and became more focused on the magician.  
The blood in his mouth, the frantic heartbeat in his ears and the unfamiliar body against his.  
He released his mouth from the other's nape and took a look at his face. Beneath heavy eyelids golden eyes looked back at him. The clown pulled him into a slow kiss, and Illumi could feel something hard against his thigh.  
He looked down and saw more than he wanted. The towel had shifted.  
“I still do not understand how this can turn you on. Most people cry in pain when I bite them.”  
“Didn't you already tell me I was insane? Now stop talking and do it again.”  
Illumi followed and bend down again. Burring his teeth into the other side of Hisoka's neck.

Most of the time he didn't meet his meal. His family had ways to provide themselves with the necessities. And if he did go hunting, his victims didn't survive. Hisoka was the first human he had drank from twice, and he wanted to continue to do so.  
He shouldn't be thinking this. He was breaking the rules he was always preaching. What would his parents say if they could see him? His siblings? Captivated by a simple human and a man too.  
Warm breath brushed against his shoulder, dragging him away from his thoughts. Hands crept under his shirt, moving over hard muscles covered with smooth skin. He had to loosen his bite to take a shaky breath. Something in him loosened up.  
“Oh? Illu are you enjoying this too?”  
Still oblivious he answered,”I would say it is not to my displeasure.”  
“Aha. And what's this?” Illumi jolted when a hand wrapped around his half hard erection and,a groan escaped his mouth.  
Hisoka looked mesmerized at the assassins flushed cheeks, the uncontrolled sound had only turned him on more. Greedily he licked his lips, wishing he could swallow the other up whole. Instead, he strengthened his grasp on the other's hips and sat up.  
The Zoldyck now in his lap, he placed kisses across his neck while he whispered in his ear, “Are you turned on after sucking my blood?”  
“No, the act of drinking itself is usually not sexual. This is entirely your fault.”  
“That's even better~”  
With skilled fingers he started to unbuttoned Illumi's shirt, pulling it over his head.  
A shiver went down his spine when Hisoka kept planting kisses all over his chest. He didn't touch himself, and sex was only another tool for him. This was new, but he couldn't deny that he liked it.  
As if searching for support he wrapped his arms around Hisoka's neck and licked the bite marks he had left.  
The magician turned his head and whispered in his ear, “If you want to stop, now is your last chance.”  
Long hair tickled against his naked chest when the vampire shook his head. Hisoka grinned moving one of his hand down, opening his partners pants. His hands moved slowly, stroking the other's dick until he got hard.  
Blood dripped down his shoulder when sharp teeth once again sunk into his flesh. He couldn't get enough of the feeling.

Illumi observed how the crimson droplets flowed over Hisoka's chest. He stuck out his tongue, tracing their paths.  
The magician pulled their hips closer together, wrapping his hands around both their shafts. Nails scratched over his back when he began jerking them both off. He closed his eyes allowing the heat to consume him. The shallow breaths against his neck confirmed to him that his partner was enjoying himself too. Skilfully stimulating the other, he coaxed out another small moan.  
It didn't take long until he had the other where he wanted. Claws buried themselves in his back and a shiver went through Illumi's body as he came.  
Hisoka, pushed over the edge from the sharp pain in his back, came shortly after. His breath was heavy when he leaned back on his arms. Eyes locked with the assassin, who peered at him through his dishevelled hair.  
“Let's do this again~”  
Hisoka wasn't quite satisfied yet, but he would advance slowly. Small steps, he told himself.

Illumi stared at the man before him. Bruises around his throat, neck covered in bite marks. Blood and cum mixing on his chest. He looked gorgeous, and Illumi felt some sort of satisfaction looking at the traces he had left on his skin.  
Just now he noticed that he wasn't wearing the usual symbols on his face. He had almost expected them to be permanent.  
“Like what you see?” bright eyes looked at him through red bangs. Hisoka's hair was still moist from the shower he'd had. “I would love to keep going, but I think I might fall asleep. You could have picked a better time.~”  
The Zoldyck blinked at him before he slid down from the clowns lap. Watching him as he stood up and walked over to his room. He turned around.  
“Are you coming? Or are you gonna keep sitting there?”  
“I'm going back to my room.”  
“Of course. Well, you're still invited to my bedroom whenever you want,”he said, closing the door behind him.  
Illumi waited until he heard the shower, only then moving back to his room. Now that the heat of the moment had passed his mind cleared up. He sighed as he took of his cum stained pants. Stepping into the small bath that was attached to the room.  
It was not like he regretted it, but he should be careful so that the clown wouldn't get too attached to him. If it wasn't already too late for that.

-

Hisoka slept almost until midday.  
When he woke up, he found Illumi sitting in the living room, re-watching the recordings of his brother's fights.  
He poured himself a bowl of his favourite cereal and moved back to the living room.  
“Are you having fun?” he asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.  
“The power gap between the 200th floor and the 199th is quite large isn't it?”  
“Well it separates the wheat from the chaff.” Chuffing down a spoon full of cornflakes he asked a question that had been bugging him, ”Why didn't your family teach Killua Nen?”  
“It wasn't time yet. It also makes him easier to control.”  
“Hmm makes sense. Now that I think about it, I learned it around that age...”  
He looked at the screen were the small Zoldyck just knocked out a grown man. “But now you're not gonna stop him from learning?”  
“No. As I said, Father ordered to leave him be for now.”  
“Sounds to me like he's getting special treatment.”  
“Absolutely. Killua is special, that's why he is the heir. One day he is going to surpass father and me.”  
Hisoka eyed the other, there was no hint of envy in his voice. It was merely a reality to him. Somehow that caused him to feel annoyed. Illumi was just as special as his brother was he not? To him he was more fascinating than the brat.  
“You really have no ambition huh?”  
“Why should I? My parent decided it like this, so naturally I follow.”  
“I don't understand your obsession with your family.”he sighed, putting down the empty bowl on the table. “On the other hand I don't really care. But just so you know, I prefer you over your brother~”  
Illumi averted his gaze from the TV for the first time. Empty black eyes stared a hole into his soul. “I think we already know that you have strange tastes.”  
Hisoka smiled, “You mean great taste.”  
The assassin sighed, shifting his full attention towards the other. It was still odd to see him without the make-up on his cheeks. The tank top and shorts he was wearing added to the unfamiliar casualness.  
Then he noticed something, the tank top revealed the others neck and his perfectly untouched skin. His brows furrowed.  
Possessed the other healing abilities he did not know of?  
Hisoka noticed Illumi's intense glare and grinned.  
“Aren't I pretty? Curious how there is not even a scratch on my skin?~”  
“Yes. You're not gonna explain it anyway...”  
“I will tell you if you answer something in return.”  
The vampire looked at him suspiciously. “What do you want?”  
“I want to know more about the whole blood thing. How often do you need it? How do you generally...eat?”he stated.  
Illumi pondered shortly, before coming to the conclusion that the clown wouldn't be able to do much damage with the information.  
“I need about one litre per week, if I drink more I can endure longer.”  
“And you need a refill when you get injured badly.”  
He nodded, “My family maintains diverse ways to secure our blood supply. Partly volunteers, partly not.” Now it was his turn to stare expectingly at Hisoka.  
“I guess that is all I get for an explanation? Fine.”  
Illumi watched as the other lifted his hand and seemingly picked up something from his neck. With a swing of his hand the manipulated cloth came of his skin, revealing the bruises from last night.  
“I named it Texture Surprise. Amazing right?”  
“Interesting.” he acknowledged, shuffling closer to gain a better look. “Do it again.”  
Well, he would take any chance could get to boast about his skills. He poured Nen into the cloth and merged it with his skin again.  
Cold fingers traced over his throat and collarbone, “Fascinating. I know it's there but I can neither see nor feel it.”  
“Isn't it like magic?”  
“Obviously you have to call it that...” He retracted his fingers and sat up straight. “But why did you conceal them? You don't seem to be someone to get ashamed.”  
“Ashamed? Not at all.” Once again he removed the cloth. You could make out Illumi's hand from the bruise on his throat. His fingers brushed over one of the bite marks. “I think they're lovely. So I don't want anyone else to see them. This is between you and me alone.”  
He thought he had seen a faint smile appear on the Zoldyck's face before he turned away.  
“If you say so.”

-

The assassin was away on another job, when the two friends finally beat the 199th floor and were on their way up.  
Hisoka wouldn't let his toys be broke by another, so he chose to interfere. A smile spread on his face when he saw them struggle against his Ren.  
“It's too soon for you.,if I allow you to pass you're gonna regret it. So go and hurry back~”  
He watched as a man in glasses convinced them to withdraw. Let's see where this would go, he glanced at the clock. It would be hard to master Nen before midnight...  
He pulled out his phone to waste a bit of time.  
_You won't mind if I interfere a bit with your brother right?_  
When there was still no answer after a few minutes he concluded that the assassin was occupied with his job. He sighed and took out a deck of cards.

Just when he was about to grow tired of waiting, he heard the elevator arrive at the 200th floor. Determined the two youngsters walked towards him, engulfing themselves in Nen and passing the barrier.  
Oh, how wonderful. They were brimming with potential.  
“Welcome to the 200th floor~”  
“I didn't expect to run into you here.” Gon confessed.  
“Well I'm full of surprises.”  
He turned towards Killua when he felt blue eyes star a hole in his head. “Something wrong kid?”  
“Why...why do I smell Illumi on you?”  
Hiding his surprise, the clown grinned and stood up. “Clearly because we're best friends.”  
He could see that the small Zoldyck didn't believe him. Gon was enraged by something else. “What? He can have friends but Killua doesn't? That doesn't make sense!”  
“Not my problem. I am willing to fight you if you're able to win at least once. So don't keep me waiting too long.~”he answered, turning away and returning to his apartment.  
While he was in the elevator a message arrived.  
_What are you doing? I will kill you if it is something stupid._

_Don't worry. I actually did something good, k? Your brother knows Nen now. Congratulations. I will tell you what happened when you're back.  
Also, I didn't know you had such a good nose. He knows that we met. But don't worry I told him we are friends~ ☆(>ω・)_

_We are not._

_Not yet.~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this update took longer than I intended. I am not gonna drop this fic, but the updates are goint to take longer I guess.  
> I also noticed one chapter was double? I deleted it but do tell me if something looks strange.  
> Anyways thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

He decided to accept the fight against Kastro mainly because he was getting bored waiting for Gon, and the new challenger seemed interesting.  
Now that the boy had gotten injured in his fight with Gido he would have to wait even longer for a match against him. But at least he could witness the constant growth of the young hunter. Now it made sense how he had managed to sneak up on him at the exam.  
He had overheard that it would take four months for him to heal.   
At least he had Illumi to spend his time with.  
Thanks to his new roommate, he was now constantly wearing Texture Surprise around his neck, to hide the bite marks.  
At the beginning it had mostly been Hisoka who had initiated their encounters. But the Zoldyck had gradually started to demand things himself.  
Neither of them could be called submissive, and now that Illumi was getting more comfortable with their relationship, it frequently ended in a fight for dominance.  
To be honest Hisoka wouldn't mind allowing the other to take control, but he loved provoking the assassin.

The fight with Kastro was appealing until he managed to figure out the secret behind the other's technique. He threw his cards and watched as the man fell to the ground. How disappointing.  
Afterwards Machi stitched him back together, relaying him the information for their upcoming meeting. At long last, he would get an opportunity to face Chrollo. The leader was just as hard to track as his vampire friend.

He was greeted by Illumi's presence when he returned to his floor.  
“Your arms look perfectly fine, even though they were just chopped of.”  
“That's part of my magic. You watched my match?~”  
“Yes I did. Is it your Texture Surprise? But that would only be capable to conceal the wounds not reconnect body parts.”he thought out loud.  
Hisoka smiled. “I won't tell you~”  
Illumi squinted at him, watching as the clown moved to the shower. It was unusual that he didn't boast about his techniques to him.  
With patience, he waited until he returned from the bath.  
Drying his hair, he let himself fall on the couch. “That was a fun. A bit short but fun.”  
The assassin crept up from behind, letting his hands wander over the naked shoulders, along the arms who were supposed to be detached. They didn't feel or look different, and the clown seemed to be able to move them just fine.  
“Are you inspecting me? It's not gonna work. I still won't tell you~” He watched amused as a displeased wrinkle formed between the other's brows.  
Illumi moved around the couch and stood in front of the magician. Averting his gaze from the other's well build body and focusing on his arms.  
Hisoka chuckled as the vampire knelt down beside the couch and kept on inspecting his arms. Apparently he couldn't move on without solving the mystery.  
A shiver went down his spine when he felt a tongue lick over his inner arm.  
“What now? You think you will taste a difference?” he asked and looked down at the vampire.  
A pink tongue liked over rosy lips, “Maybe, or maybe I will persuade you to tell me.”  
Hisoka gasped when he felt a sting on his hand. Teeth buried into the soft part of his palm.  
“Perhaps I will tell you if you are convincing enough,”he hummed.  
Watching mesmerized as the other began to lick away the blood that was dripping down his fingers. He felt his lower parts heat up when the vampire took his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it. His breath went heavier, and he wanted to touch himself, but was stopped by Illumi's hand.  
Before he could protest the other grabbed the towel, throwing it aside.  
Cool fingers wrapped around him, slowly moving at just the right places. He grew fully hard under the touch of the skilled hands.  
A small moan left his mouth when he felt a tongue lick along his whole length. The assassin wrapped his lips around him and sucked on his tip.  
“Oh Illumi, you are extremely good at convincing.~”  
Not wanting to think about were the assassin had acquired his skills, he focused on the warm wet mouth wrapping around his cock. His stomach tensed when sharp teeth grazed him, but he trusted the other enough to not bite his dick off.  
He would love to bury his hands in the soft black hair, but he knew how Illumi hated it when he handled it roughly. So his fingers dug into the couch while searching for halt.  
Another deep moan escaped his mouth, when the other started deepthroating him. Causing him to arch his back when the tongue licked the base of his cock while moving.  
His eyes were focused at the man between his legs, who looked up for the first time.  
Their eyes met, and Illumi could feel that the red head was getting closer to climaxing.  
So he pulled away. He replaced his mouth with his hand, but barely touched the other's erection.  
Hisoka gave a frustrated whine, “Illu please~”  
Instead of moving his hand, he placed his mouth at the other thigh. Licking and nibbling at the soft skin, before looking up and slowly pressing down his fangs. They broke trough, blood dripping down the pale skin.  
The clown was unable to endure any longer,“Fine! I will tell you! Just, please...do something.”  
A satisfied smile formed around Illumi's lips, he moved his mouth back to the other's shaft. Caressing the tip before he took it in whole again.  
The pleasure rolled over him in waves and for a moment Hisoka forgot where he was. Fortunately he was already sitting down, because he felt his legs weaken when he finally came.  
He watched as the assassin swallowed every last drop before releasing him.  
He closed his eyes,”You're great at getting what you want huh?”  
“You're just easy to manipulate.”  
“I am not.” He sighed when he felt Illumi move to the couch. Opening his eyes and meeting an expectant gaze.  
He reached out his hand, brushing over the swollen lips with his thumb.  
“I will tell you because you're so lovely.”  
His movements were sluggish when he pulled away his Texture Surprise. Revealing the thin lines where his flesh had been reconnected. “I have a friend with an extraordinary Nen ability. She is a Transmuter and can use her Nen threads to stitch tissue back together. After paying her she was so friendly to re-attach my arms.”  
“She managed to connect the nerves and muscles back together. Fascinating.”  
“She did say I should take it easy for few days.”  
Illumi stretched out a finger and poked his arm. “Maybe you should start listening to other people.”  
Hisoka's eyes turned into crescents when he smiled. He snatched Illumi's hand, pressing a kiss onto the back. “I do listen to you most of the time. Don't I?”  
His hand was shaken off when the vampire rose up and walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
He sighed and stretched out on the couch.

Not even a minute had passed when suddenly a cold voice rang out of the bath, “Hisoka mind explaining what this is?”  
Carrying a piece of cloth, the assassin re-entered the living room.  
Hisoka sat up to get a better look at what the other was holding.  
“Oh. That's my tattoo.” He had forgotten to get rid of it after his shower.  
“Your tattoo? Hisoka are you part of the Phantom Troupe?”  
Illumi didn't look very happy, so he selected his next words carefully.  
“Kind of? At least that is what they believe. But as you can see I haven't committed myself in any way.”  
The assassin glared at the tattoo in his hand.  
“Father told us not to get involved with them. And what am I doing? The exact opposite...”  
Hisoka saw the vampire's mood shift. His eyes got that look when he disapproved of something, this time it was himself. He ran a hand through his long hair, shaking his head.  
“Illu its fine. Stop worrying about what your old man thinks. We'll make sure the spiders don't interfere with your family alright?”  
Empty eyes looked back at him. Then Illumi trudged over to the couch, falling down next to the magician. “This is all your fault anyway. My family would be disappointed if they would see how I've been behaving.”  
“Its fine. You can behave however you want when you're with me. Everyone has their secrets, even towards their own family,”he declared, reaching out and pulling the other towards him. Arms wrapped around stiff shoulders, dragging them together. Hisoka rested his chin on Illumi's shoulder, picking up a strand of hair and letting it run through his fingers.  
He kept repeating the motion, unsure himself what to do next.  
The Zoldyck didn't react to the embrace for quite some time. Then he sighed and rested his forehead against Hisoka's shoulder, breathing in the calming scent.  
“You should get dressed.”he mumbled, without any intention of moving.

-

“Illu, its starting.~” Hisoka shouted, already lounging on the couch. His roommate emerged from his room and settled down next to him. He forcefully pushed the clown's legs away to make room for himself, the TV showed the latest fights of the youngsters.  
Illumi had been away on a job when Killua's match took place, but luckily there were popular enough to get a replay on the Heaven's Arena own channel.  
“Guess I'll have to fulfil my promise now.”  
“You would do me a favour if you kill that brat.”  
“And you say I'm annoying.” The clown was facing towards Illumi, leaning one arm on the backrest. “Decide if you want to go against your Daddy or not...”  
Indifferent eyes peered at him,”Well I wouldn't be interfering with Kil if it were you that accidentally killed his 'friend'.” He spoke the last word with disgust.  
“Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not gonna kill him for now. Just imagining how he his gonna grow with a potential like his gets me excited.”he licked his lips sensuously.  
Averting his eyes from the television, the vampire looked at him. “Why don't you live with him then?”  
“What?”Hisoka's eyes widened in disbelief.  
Illumi pressed his lips together and turned back to the screen. The words had just left him out of the blue and now he didn't know how to continue.  
“That was random even for you. Was that...jealousy I heard?”  
“No. What should I even be jealous of?”  
The clown narrowed his eyes,“I do wonder.”  
He sat up and slid closer towards his roommate. “Do you dislike it when I talk about Gon?”  
“He is an annoyance. Nothing more”  
Hisoka hummed,”Then you dislike it when I get enthusiastic about others? Is that it?”  
His words were followed by a short silence before he received another stern “No.” But the hesitation provided enough evidence for him.  
He leaned forward and whispered in the other's ear. “I think you're lying.”  
A hand pushed his face away. “Stop that.”  
“Stop what? Talking about your insecurities?”  
“I have nothing like that.” He glanced at him. “I just don't like sharing.”  
The corners of Hisoka's mouth slid upwards. Abruptly he wrapped his arms around Illumi's neck and pulled them together. “You don't have to. I'm not sleeping with anyone else at the moment. You've got my whole attention” He wanted to place a kiss onto Illumi's lips but a sudden hand around his jaw hindered him.  
The assassin's murderous eyes stared at him. “If you would be sleeping with anyone else, I would have already killed you. I don't need someone else's leftovers.”  
“You're the only one that is on my mind these days.~” He twisted the hand away and pushed forward for a kiss. Their lips met, and Illumi allowed the other to do as he pleased.

As promised he took Gons challenge when it came.  
The small boy brimmed with enthusiasm when he stood before him. He managed to land a hit on Hisoka, and could finally return the number plate from the exam. The clown had to pull himself together to not go full out there and then. Next time, he told himself.  
And before could get more riled up the referee ended the fight.  
He overheard the boys' plan to leave Heaven's Arena and return to Gon's hometown. And even tough he would love to follow him he already had another appointment.

the month they had spend 

It was still the evening after the match, he had returned to his floor and was now watching the older Zoldyck pack his bag.  
“You're already leaving?”  
“Yes, I will return home for now,” Illumi looked over his shoulder. His decision had been made as soon as he found out his brother would depart. ”What about you?”  
“The Troupe is assembling in Yorknew City. I don't know yet what were going to do, but the leader demanded that everyone comes.”  
“It probably has something to do with the auction happening.”  
“Maybe” He moved closer and placed his hands on the assassins hips. “Don't you want to come with me?”  
Illumi ignored his advances and continued to pack stuff inside his back. “Why should I?”  
“Illu you make me sad.” Trying to get the other's attention he wrapped his arms around his torso and started planting kisses across his neck. “You really won't miss me? Not even a bit?”  
The vampire sighed when he felt a hand creep under his shirt, “I suppose I will miss having a willing supply of blood nearby.”  
“I know that I am more than a blood bag to you~”he whispered, pinching his chest. “I thought we could enjoy our last night together, but you're being so cold. I guess I will leave you alone.”he said, retracting his arms.  
His movement was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.  
“You're so annoying.” Illumi turned around, still caged by Hisoka's arms. “Because this is the last night you won't complain if I suck you dry right?”he said cold-hearted. His answer was a grin that disappeared when their lips met. The clown pushed him towards the bed. “I don't mind if you do. But please after I've enjoyed myself.”  
Their shirts fell to the ground soon after. Hisoka kept planting kisses over Illumi's chest, leaving more than one hickey.  
He moved his mouth towards one of the rosy nipples, licking and biting at it until he got a reaction from the other.  
“Hisoka.”  
He looked up, into the vampire's face, he looked beautiful with is flushed cheeks. And how he loved it when the other called his name. His raven hair was spread around him, standing out in contrast against the white blanket.  
“You are so pretty.”  
He leaned in for a hungry kiss. Their tongues clashed whilst Hisoka got rid of their pants. Illumi took the opportunity to change their positions, pushing the other down and hovering over him. He licked his lips, and his eyes wavered to the pale neck for a moment. But in the end he only engaged in another rough kiss.  
Hisoka fished for the lube he had hid beneath the pillows. Distracting the Zoldyck with more kisses, he covered his fingers in the sticky lubricant, before moving them towards the other naked behind. Without a notice he pushed in a finger. Illumi broke their kiss with a gasp and glared at him.  
“You planned this. Why else would there be lube hidden in my bed?! I-”he blurred out, but another finger entering cut him off.  
He gasped and held onto Hisoka's shoulders when said begun moving his fingers. The clown was wearing a wide grin, observing Illumi's face to find the right spots.  
Illumi couldn't help himself and pushed towards the fingers, they were constantly brushing over the right places, but not enough to satisfy him.  
Annoyed he sat up, reaching for the lube and covering his own fingers in it. He smeared it over Hisoka's already hard cock, pressing harshly on the tip. The other let out a pleased whimper.  
He positioned himself and slowly sank down, letting the other enter him. Keeping one hand on Hisoka's stomach to stabilize himself, he sat still for a moment before starting to move.  
The magician watched in glee when Illumi began riding him. “You are so eager today.”  
“Shut up.”  
After enduring the slow pace for a while, Hisoka had enough. He grabbed the other and swirled him around. He smiled at the slender figure lying below him.  
He leaned down and pushed a kiss on the soft lips, before starting to move again.  
The assassin's eyes shut close and fingers dug into the sheets.   
Wrapping one hand around Illumi's member he matched the pace of his hand and his thrusts.  
The vampire opened his eyes at some point, and noticed he was being watched intensely.  
His stomach felt fizzy as the golden eyes wandered over his body, and he turned his head away to not meet the intense glare.  
“Are you embarrassed, dear Illumi?” Hisoka said under his breath.  
Illumi slightly shook his head, but his red ears told a different story. He wrapped his eyes around the others neck and pulled him close, burying his head in the other's hair to stop him from starring.  
Hisoka chuckled and quickened his pace. At the same time focusing on stimulating Illumi, until he climaxed, shortly followed by Hisoka.

This had been the first time they had had sex without any kind of blood flowing. Although, Illumi wouldn't let it end like this. Hisoka was still exhausted, but he welcomed the other with open arms when he came for his neck.  
This was in some way the complete opposite of their first meeting. Hisoka closed his eyes, slowly running his fingers through the black hair as the vampire drank. Their time together was coming to an end, he would miss this to be honest. He may have been grown a bit more attached to the assassin than planed. Nothing silly like love, but his presence had become something natural throughout the months.  
Blood stained the sheets when Illumi sat up. Golden eyes opened and met black ones, “Are you gonna banish me from your room again?”  
“I'll allow you to stay this time.”  
“How generous of you.”  
The assassin pulled the blankets over himself and turned his back to his partner. Hisoka didn't know when he would see the Zoldyck again, so he concluded now was his only chance. He crept closer and placed an arm over Illumi's hips.  
“What is this supposed to be?”  
“I'm cold because of the anaemia so let me cuddle.”  
He received an annoyed snort, but the other didn't bother to fend of the physical contact. So he wriggled as close as possible, burying his face at the other's nape.

The sheets next to him were already cold when he woke up again. Illumi had vanished without him noticing, only his scent still lingered in the bed.  
Hisoka sighed, burrowing his head in the pillows and going back to sleep.


End file.
